Rich Amtower
Rich Amtower (Full Name: Richard Amtower IV) is one of Nintendo's localization managers. In the late 90s, he was an editor for Square's localization team. He has also worked for VIZ Media a bit as freelance. History Game Works Localization * ''Golden Sun'' (2001) * ''Pikmin'' (2001) * ''Animal Crossing'' (2001) * ''Game & Watch Gallery 4'''' (2002) * [[Mario Party 4|''Mario Party 4]]'' (2002) * [[The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker|''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker]]'' (2002) * [[Golden Sun: The Lost Age|''Golden Sun: The Lost Age]]'' (2002) * [[Advance Wars 2: Black Hole Rising|''Advance Wars 2: Black Hole Rising]]'' (2003) * [[Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour|''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour]]'' (2003) * [[Fire Emblem (video game)|''Fire Emblem]]'' (2003) * [[Mario Party 5|''Mario Party 5]]'' (2003) * [[WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$!|''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$!]]'' (2003) * [[Custom Robo: Battle Revolution|''Custom Robo]]'' (2004) * [[WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$!|''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$!]]'' (2003) * [[Mario Golf: Advance Tour|''Mario Golf: Advance Tour]]'' (2004) * [[Kirby & the Amazing Mirror|''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror]]'' (2004) * [[Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door|''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door]]'' (2004) * [[Mario Party 6|''Mario Party 6]]'' (2004) * [[The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap|''The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap]]'' (2004) * [[WarioWare: Touched!|''WarioWare: Touched!]]'' (2004) * [[Mario Party Advance|''Mario Party Advance]]'' (2007) * [[Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones|''Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones]]'' (2004) * [[WarioWare Twisted!|''WarioWare Twisted!]]'' (2004) * [[Advance Wars: Dual Strike|''Advance Wars: Dual Strike]]'' (2005) * [[Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance|''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance]]'' (2005) * [[Animal Crossing: Wild World|''Animal Crossing: Wild World]]'' (2005) * [[Mario Tennis: Power Tour|''Mario Tennis: Power Tour]]'' (2005) * [[Chibi-Robo!: Plug Into Adventure!|''Chibi-Robo!: Plug Into Adventure!]]'' (2005) * [[Tetris DS|''Tetris DS]]'' (2006) * [[Odama|''Odama]]'' (2006) * [[New Super Mario Bros.|''New Super Mario Bros.]]'' (2006) * [[Magical Starsign|''Magical Starsign]]'' (2006) * [[Wii Sports|''Wii Sports]]'' (2006) * [[Custom Robo Arena|''Custom Robo Arena]]'' (2006) * [[DK: Jungle Climber|''DK: Jungle Climber]]'' (2007) * [[Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn|''Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn]]'' (2007) * [[Rhythm Heaven|''Rhythm Heaven]]'' (2008) * [[Animal Crossing: City Folk|''Animal Crossing: City Folk]]'' (2008) * [[Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon|''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon]]'' (2008) * [[WarioWare: Snapped!|''WarioWare: Snapped!]]'' (2008) * [[Style Savvy|''Style Savvy]]'' (2008) * [[Glory of Heracles|''Glory of Heracles]]'' (2008) * [[Paper Airplane Chase|''Paper Airplane Chase]]'' (2009) * [[Bird & Beans|''Bird & Beans]]'' (2009) * [[Eco Shooter: Plant 530|''Eco Shooter: Plant 530]]'' (2009) * [[FlingSmash|''FlingSmash]]'' (2010) * [[Golden Sun: Dark Dawn|''Golden Sun: Dark Dawn]]'' (2010) * [[Super Mario 3D Land|''Super Mario 3D Land]]'' (2011) * [[Fire Emblem: Awakening|''Fire Emblem: Awakening]]'' (2012) * [[Animal Crossing: New Leaf|''Animal Crossing: New Leaf]]'' (2012) * [[Wii Party U|''Wii Party U]]'' (2013) * [[Yo-kai Watch|''Yo-kai Watch]]'' (2013) * [[The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds|''The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds]]'' (2013) * [[Fossil Fighters: Frontier|''Fossil Fighters: Frontier]]'' (2014) * [[Hyrule Warriors|''Hyrule Warriors]]'' (2014) * ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U ''(2014) * [[Kirby and the Rainbow Curse|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse]]'' (2015) * [[Code Name: S.T.E.A.M.|''Code Name: S.T.E.A.M.]]'' - Vocal Direction, Code Name: T.H.E.M.E. Lyrics (2015) * [[Mario Party 10|''Mario Party 10]]'' (2015) * [[Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer|''Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer]]'' (2015) * [[Yoshi's Woolly World|''Yoshi's Woolly World]]'' (2015) * [[Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash|''Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash]]'' (2015) * [[Rhythm Heaven Megamix|''Rhythm Heaven Megamix]]'' (2015) * [[Xenoblade Chronicles X|''Xenoblade Chronicles X]]'' (2015) * [[Tokyo Mirage Sessions|''Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE]]'' (2015) * [[Star Fox Zero|''Star Fox Zero]]'' (2016) * [[Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games|''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games]]'' (2016) * [[Kirby: Planet Robobot|''Kirby: Planet Robobot]]'' ''(2016) Interviews DS Fanboy (2007) Destructoid (GDC 2009) Digital Chumps - Glory of Heracles (2010) Category:Nintendo localization Category:Nintendo people